


carpe diem

by calarinanis



Series: a tale as old as time [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark, POV Jon Snow, POV Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calarinanis/pseuds/calarinanis
Summary: Sansa Stark and Jon Snow were determined to make the most of this moment in time. Jonsa Drabble Fest May 2020.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: a tale as old as time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739434
Comments: 18
Kudos: 61
Collections: Jon x Sansa Drabble





	carpe diem

She tasted the tang of snow upon her tongue, cold with a creamy bite, as she kissed Jon surrounded by the half frozen trees of Winterfell. 

She had waited for this moment for several years, now she would savour his rough lips against her own and the prick of his beard itching against her face. 

“Jon.” She said with reddened cheeks and ice blue eyes. 

“Aye, Sansa?” He kissed her again, feeling the chill creep into his bones mingled with the heady pleasure of lust. 

Their bodies were snugly pressed against each other, warmed by the desire shot through their veins and yet their skin felt the attack of biting winds and frigid snowflakes. Even their thick fur coats could not protect from nature’s chill though they did not feel the cold as such, they were too engrossed in each other. 

“I will ask the old gods and the new for this moment to be ours for the remainder of our lives.” She said meeting his dark eyes which held just a hint of mischief. “Will they grant it?”

“We’ll make sure they will, Sansa.” Jon said brushing away a stray tendril of her flame red hair, the silkiness still so unexpected. 

She liked the way he said her name, drawing out the A’s as if he wished it to go on and on forever. “We shall make it so we cannot be parted.” She looked at him, handsome with his mess of hair, and wished that they could remain like this without an end in sight. 

‘How do you suggest we do that, my lady?” His tone was teasing with a lightness she had not heard in many years. 

The corners of her mouth turned up. “I’m sure you are aware, my lord.” She winked, feeling the cold frost of the winter settle upon her. “It will keep us warm, no doubt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
